(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to interconnects between leaded multichip modules and circuit boards.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore multichip modules are routinely soldered in place to form electrical connections regardless of the lead style on the case. If a part has to be removed, the solder is reheated and the module is removed when the solder is liquid. This frequently results in the multichip module becoming damaged and being discarded. The subject invention described herein permits removal and reuse of the multichip module without damage or degradation.
Multichip module sockets do exist at this time, but they are designed for test-station usage and laboratory usage. These type of sockets are frequently much larger than the multichip module itself thus making them impractical for installation in electronic packaging for end users. Also, the existing sockets are unsuited for providing good thermal paths through the base of the multichip module package and generally rely on convective cooling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,158 to Roebuck et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,209 to D'Amico different types of MCM leadless interconnect systems with sockets are described having a plurality of conductors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,818 to Chan et al. discloses the use of a ceramic package for covering a series of layers such as a solid conductive layer and a dielectric layer covering transmission lines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,091 to Schroder describes the use of low temperature co-fired ceramic laminates in the form of a circuit card for interconnecting multi-chip modules to each other electrically. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,486 to Fillion et al. a high density interconnect system is disclosed and having a ceramic base used for forming a hermetic package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,996 to Chan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,390 to DiStefano et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,470 to Vongfuangfoo et al. describe different types of MCM packaging and apparatus for mounting and bonding multiple leads.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique features, structure and advantages of the subject electrical socket for leaded multichip modules and interconnecting modules to printed circuit boards and the like.